In The End, You're All That Matters
by RZZMG
Summary: In the midst of the Zombie Apocalypse, three couples (Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini/Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley) decide to consummate their relationships before time runs out for them. Het/Slash/Femmeslash. Romance/Drama/V-Loss. 2013 Samhain-Smut Fest entry.
1. Chapter 1: Draco and Theo

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**This was my pinch-hit for the 2013 Samhain Smut Fest (samhain-smut . livejournal . com) entry. The fest is over and reveals are out, so now I can post this for you here. This fanfic is multi-chaptered, so I'll put up a chapter a week until it's done. **

**Here was the prompt I worked from:**

_Prompt: #108: In the midst of a zombie (or inferi!) apocalypse, one person decides she/he does not want to die a virgin. Suggested Character/Pairing(s): Any. Suggested Kink(s): frantic, fumbling, imperfect sex. Additional comments: Was thinking this more for cracky fun/humour but angsty/sad/unhappy ending would also be awesome._

**This is my first time writing Blaise/Luna and Pansy/Ginny, as well as a full-on femmeslash scene (I am nervous, I admit, and hope you like it)! **

**Thank you to my beta, Ladysashi, who always has time in her busy schedule to help a friend out! Thank you to the Mod for continuing this fest's amazing traditions. I love it!**

**Please review!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **"Harry Potter" is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This fanfiction was written entirely for fun, not for profit, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**TIMELINE:** 30-31 October, 1998 (war ended suddenly in early 1998, with Voldemort's death because of the zombie plague – everything A/U after that point)

**MAIN CHARACTERS FEATURED:** Draco Malfoy x Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini x Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson x Ginny Weasley

**SUMMARY:** In the midst of the Zombie Apocalypse, three couples decide to consummate their relationships before time runs out for them.

**RATING: **NC-17 (MA)

**WARNINGS:** Explicit sex (heterosexual, slash, and femmeslash - virginity loss for one person per couple); Oral sex; Explicit profanity; Drama-Angst (misunderstandings galore!); Characters a little OOC for the sake of this plot

**Notes:** Cara Mia = Italian for "my beloved".

* * *

**_IN THE END, YOU'RE ALL THAT MATTERS_**

**By: RZZMG**

* * *

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**PART ONE: HOT AND COLD**

**30 October, 1998**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"I'm guessing we're not going to talk about it."

Draco didn't look up. He was bent over a large map, storm grey eyes intensely studying it for the next mission. "What's to say?"

Theo sighed, and brushed a hand over his face in mounting frustration. "Everything." He glanced around, made sure they were completely alone in the library, and even then, cast a Silence Bubble around them to keep their conversation private. "I got on my knees for you last night. I sucked your cock. You enjoyed it – immensely, I might add. Things have changed between us."

One fine, dark gold brow lowered with annoyance. "Have they?"

Theo's heart sank into his knees.

Things might have changed, but Draco wasn't going to, was he?

Their secret relationship had been on-and-off for months, starting with some snogging and frotting one evening late in their shared room in the Slytherin dungeon, and slowly moving into the realm of mutual wanking one morning while showering together. Just last night, Theo had decided to take it a step further: he'd seduced his best friend into letting him have a taste of that long, thick length he'd been stroking.

But Draco was adamant that anything they did remain on the down low, and that they pretend in public not to be involved. His conservative upbringing had always dictated that he was to wait for marriage to a proper witch to engage in sex, and he was clearly ashamed of indulging in such things prior to becoming a husband, much less with another male.

It had been completely different for Theo, though. He'd been in love with Draco forever – since they'd been children. When his roommates back during his Hogwarts school days bragged about touching some witches' arse or of getting a kiss, Theo had remained silent, his fantasies filled with ideas of doing the same with Draco instead. While they talked about fucking pussy, he was thinking about being on all fours, Draco behind him surging into his body. He'd lost his virginity the summer of his seventeenth birthday to a Muggle rentboy who could have been Draco's long-lost brother, thinking that would be as close as he'd ever get to the real thing.

Then things had shifted between him and his best friend one night several months ago, as he'd lain back on Draco's bed and they'd talked about the changes in the world. They'd both admitted to being afraid about the future and of dying, or worse – of being one of those soulless zombies that ravaged the island. They'd made a pact to finish off the other if either of them became infected. Even as Theo had been contemplating his vow in silence, Draco had suddenly leaned over him and pressed their mouths together for the first time. They'd ended up bare-chested and frotting while their tongues mated, and Theo had thought that finally, _finally_ his dreams had come true.

He could kick himself for having believed such a ludicrous thing.

What he and Draco had done together these last few months had all been some fun and games for his best friend as they waited out the plague outside to run its course and for life to get back to normal. Theo had been nothing more than an amusement to Draco, to while away the hours at night.

"You bastard," Theo snarled. His normally placid temperament was shoved down in favour of a hot wave of resentment that boiled to the surface, exploding out of his mouth in a mad rush of angry words. He threw his hands into the air. "Fine, it never happened! I'm over it! Over this game we're playing. Over _you__._ I'll find someone who won't be ashamed to be with me – someone who actually gives a damn."

He turned on his heel and stormed off, tired of the hot and cold game Draco played with him, and of being hurt by his friend's (_former_, now) thoughtless cruelty.

Rushing through the castle to get to a place where he could safely let out his tears, he headed back down to the Slytherin common room. As he threw open the hidden door and started down the steps, he stopped, shocked to see Luna Lovegood sitting on one of the black leather sofas before a roaring fire in the hearth.

"Hello, Theodore," she called out to him, a dreamy smile on her pretty, fairy-like face, completely oblivious as to how her presence in his House flew in the face of a millennia of tradition.

"H-hello, Luna. Um..." He was at an utter loss as to what to say. How did she get in? No one outside of Slytherin was allowed in their common room. It had been an unwritten law forever. As far as he knew, no one had ever dared break it, either – not in the centuries since Salazar Slytherin, himself, set down the rule.

The willowy blonde stared at him a moment, her blue gaze wide and filled with so much innocence it was hard not to blush under her scrutiny. "You seem sad," she pointed out. "Has Draco Malfoy thoughtlessly hurt your feelings again?"

Theo's eyes popped and his jaw unhinged. "Uh, what?"

"Oh, don't be concerned. Everyone knows about you two," she reassured him with a sweet, gentle smile. "Personally, I think it's very romantic to be in love with your best friend. Sometimes, though, Malfoy can be a bit insensitive and selfish." She pressed a finger to her lips in thought. "It's probably because his father's the same way."

"Luna, my sweet, I'm sure Theo's well aware of what an utter prat Malfoy can be at times," Blaise Zabini chimed in, coming up the stairs from the boy's dormitory.

Ah, so the mystery of how and why Luna Lovegood was in the Slytherin common room was now answered: she was here under Zabini's invite - which was a curious thing all on its own.

Still, Theo didn't much feel like talking to people just then. He wanted to hide and lick his wounds, to write out his feelings in his private journal so as to get it all off his chest, and maybe to have a good cry (although Lovegood had somehow managed to shock him out of his weepiness). "Excuse me," he said, and headed for his bedroom – the same one he'd remained in since the zombie plague had been announced eight months prior and the school turned into a safety refuge for wizarding-kind. When he arrived, he leaned back against the closed door, letting his despair have its freedom.

Perhaps he wasn't as 'all cried out' as he'd assumed.

**~.~.~**

Theo was just shutting his journal, having poured his heart out and filled it in with the events of the night before and this morning, when his door was opened and someone slipped inside quickly, shutting it again.

Pushing back his curtains, he confronted the intruder… and nearly dropped his journal to the floor as he shot to his feet in surprise.

"What do you want, Draco?"

"You can'tbe over me," Draco stated with stubborn insistence, staring at his feet. He leaned back against the door, blocking it, his shoulders and body tense. "I'm not over you. Not by a long shot."

Theo went stone-still; his lungs froze, but his body ran hot. He tipped between extremes, unsure what to say or do.

"When you walked away, I knew I'd fucked up," his friend continued. "This whole situation has me on my head. I never thought… never expected…" He glanced up between thick, dark lashes, and there was heat and need and a riot of other emotions playing havoc in Draco's gaze. "I'm supposed to marry, to produce an heir. It's my duty."

"Mine, too," Theo reminded him, his heart pounding away in his chest, threatening to deafen him with how loud it resounded in his ears.

"I'm not supposed to want you."

"Me, either."

"I should push you away."

Theo swallowed. "I know."

Heavy emotion rode the space between them as they both warred with themselves. Theo's trousers were tight, his erection evident. He was always hard whenever Draco was nearby. It had been that way since puberty.

A quick glance down and… yes, his best friend was aroused as well.

"I want to fuck you," Draco whispered. "Right now."

His mouth dry, Theo licked his lips. "Have you ever-?"

"No. You?"

Blushing to the roots of his hair with embarrassment and regret that he'd given up his first time to some random stranger, Theo could only nod. "A few times. I'm a natural bottom." At Draco's confused expression, he explained, "It's the term for someone who gets fucked. The one doing the fucking is called a 'top'."

His best friend's gaze went liquid silver with heat as the idea sunk in. "You want me… on top?"

"To top," Theo corrected and let out a deep, shaky breath. "Hell, yes. I've been dying for it since we were thirteen. And with what's going on right now outside... I don't want to waste anymore time, just in case. Do you?"

The sound of the lock turning behind Draco's back answered Theo's questions. It set everything in motion.

Theo shucked his shirt with hasty, trembling hands, and kicked off his shoes. Across the room, Draco started unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it off, dropping it to the floor as he started on his belt buckle. He didn't seem nervous or unsure about what they were about to do. In fact, he looked eager, but in was in complete control of his physical reactions, as usual.

As Theo pulled his trousers and pants away and stripped off his socks, Draco paused to inspect him, from his head to his heels. It wasn't anything he hadn't already seen, but he was looking now with the eye of a man who was about to claim his first lover. It made Theo shiver, and an odd bout of shyness overcame him. He sat down heavily upon his bed and watched as Draco stalked him, crossing the space in between.

With the rest of his clothing discarded, he approached Theo, his cock bobbing at the perfect level. Acting on impulse, Theo reached out and gripped the thick rod of perfect, hard flesh and stroked over it. Draco gasped and then sighed with pleasure.

"Suck it again," he bid, and Theo dropped his mouth to that luscious, pink crown and let it slide between his lips. Draco's fingers twined in his hair, gripping hold even as he gently thrust his hips forward, burying his prick deep in Theo's mouth. "Oh, fuck, yes," he gasped. "Fuck, Theo, that's so bloody good!"

Theo suckled the delicious flesh, letting his tongue twine around it, tease the sensitive hood, and lick the salty essence that Draco put out. He loved his best friend's flavour, his musky, manly scent. He took him to the root, his nose tickled by Draco's crisp hairs.

"I-I'm… too close. Stop," his best friend begged.

Theo drew back until Draco's cock popped from between his lips. "You'll need to prepare me."

Draco looked down at him through heavy lids. He stroked over Theo's mouth with his thumb. "How?"

Reaching for his wand, he summoned a bottle of lube from the dresser drawer where he hid it and handed it to Draco. "Slather it all over your prick first." As Draco opened the tube and did as required, Theo knelt on the bed on all fours, facing away. "Now all over me, in between and all over my entrance," he instructed.

Draco's sticky fingers explored every inch, stroking over Theo's balls and his cock, and carefully lubing up his arse.

"Make sure you're covered from tip to base," Theo directed Draco. "Layer it on so you'll go in nice and smooth. Get yourself really hard, too, otherwise it won't feel as good for either of us."

The slick sounds of his lover's stroking made Theo harder than a rock.

"I think I'm ready," Draco groaned behind him.

Theo took a deep breath and let it out nice and slow to calm his nerves. "Grip my hip with one hand, and guide yourself in with the other. You'll have to push a little hard to get in. You should be slick enough that it won't hurt me much."

Draco paused, the crest of his cock already prodding Theo's opening. "It'll hurt you?" he asked, concerned.

Theo looked over his shoulder. "I'll be fine, promise. I want this. Please don't stop now."

He turned back around and fixed his gaze on the far wall, willing his muscles to relax. His heart was beating so proudly in his chest, and a swell of emotion ran through him as he felt Draco's entry. The burn that always accompanied this part caused Theo's thighs to shake. He concentrated on not tightening up. "Don't stop," he encouraged his virgin lover, who was panting hard as he pushed in an inch and paused, shuddering. "Give me all of you, Draco. Take me and make me yours."

"Gods, this feels... fuck!" Draco hissed, shoving in a bit harder, going a few inches deeper. Both of his hands now gripped Theo's hips. "You're so tight around me, I won't last long."

Theo hummed, dizzy with the feelings that coursed through him. "Thrust," he begged. "Go all the way."

Draco did as commanded – and shouted with pleasure as he buried every inch inside Theo, pushing past the tight ring of muscle and seating himself deep. "Oh, hell," he cursed, withdrawing and thrusting forward again. "Bloody, _bloody_ hell! I... I can't stop!"

"Don't," Theo pleaded, wanting to feel Draco let go. "Just... fuck me as you need and come so hard you never forget it."

Even as he surged back and forth in Theo's body, Draco bent at the waist and pressed kisses all up and down Theo's spine. "Will you come, too?" he panted the question, his voice strained.

"Next time," Theo promised. "This is all for you right now."

Given permission to perform as he wanted, Draco righted himself, and with a nearly bruising hold on Theo's hips, he began pistoning in and out of Theo's body. He fucked like he kissed – all sweet force and need, both taking and giving at the same moment. When he came a minute or two later, it was with a pleasure-filled shout of Theo's name.

Although he hadn't felt Draco's come shooting into him, the experience was everything Theo had ever wanted. There was an intimacy in bare-backing that he'd never experienced with the Muggle rentboy he'd gone to several times (because the prostitute had always wore a condom and Theo didn't have that deep connection of years or feeling to him that he had with Draco), and it was heightened by the fact that Theo had been Draco's first.

As Draco pulled out of him and threw himself down on his back on the bed next to Theo, and Theo collapsed onto his belly, they stared at each other with awe and contentment. Matching smiles lit up their faces.

"That was fucking _brilliant__,_" Draco admitted. "All these years wasted when I could have been doing that."

"It's better when you're old enough to appreciate it," Theo countered.

"And when it's with the right person," Draco added as an afterthought. The meaning, though, was clear enough.

Theo's heart gave a painful, joyful squeeze.

"Can we do it again soon?" his best friend asked with a cheeky grin.

Shaking his head, Theo laughed. "I've created a monster."

Draco flipped onto his side and reached out to trace Theo's jaw with shaky fingers. "I don't want you to think I came here only for this. I didn't expect..."

Theo's happy buzz faded as harsh reality interfered in the moment. "Yeah, I know." He pulled away, sitting up and feeling the ache in every muscle. "Nothing's changed."

He was about to attempt to make his feet when Draco pounced on him, knocking him over and onto his back. Straddling him, his lover pinned him to the mattress. "Everything's changed, idiot. And no, you're not going anywhere until we figure it out. I'm going to need your help convincing my father to accept us."

Surprised again at the hot and cold nature of his best friend, Theo was rendered temporarily speechless by Draco's declaration.

"Did I shag you into stupidity?" Draco asked, gracing him with a wicked smirk. "Or is dumb and silent your natural state after sex? Am I going to have to fuck you several more times to puzzle it out?"

Theo chuckled. "I'm for experimentation every time." He reached up and pulled Draco's head down, wanting a kiss. "And I would sell your mother on us first. That's the easier battle to win, given how much she indulges your whims."

Draco's smirk widened as he exerted pressure to deny Theo the kiss he wanted. "Let her whittle ol' Lucius down for us, huh? Smart thinking."

"You're not just with me for my body, you know," Theo teased, wiggling his hips and sliding his still-hard cock against Draco's growing erection.

"I know, but it's a great perk."

Their lips met in a kiss that was filled with the heat of passion and the promise of forever.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Those who know my writing know I have a ship love for Draco/Theo, but I've never put them together in a situation where Draco was the virgin and Theo the experienced one. I wanted to play with that idea here. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Next up... Blaise and Luna!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Blaise and Luna

**PART TWO: CHARM AND INNOCENCE**

**30 October, 1998**

Blaise watched Theo scurry away and knew his former roommate was going to pour his heart into that secret journal of his, as he always did when he was upset. The guy was too sensitive for his own sake.

"Poor, Theodore," Luna stated, looking up at Blaise with blue eyes filled with such miraculous innocence and compassion. "He's heartbroken. Malfoy has said something to hurt him again."

He sat down at her side on the leather sofa, which made a funny squelching noise as he settled back into it. "I wouldn't worry too much about it, love. They'll work it out."

She sighed and leaned over, resting her head on his shoulder. "You don't mind them being gay?"

Blaise chuckled. "For a Ravenclaw, you're very blunt, you know."

"I know. The girls in my dormitory all say it's a terrible flaw to have, but I can think of much worse things to be."

He turned his head and pressed a small kiss to her champagne-coloured, soft hair. "Me, too, love. Me, too."

How was it he'd fallen for this slip of a girl, whose charm was her complete innocence?

**~.~.~**

Blaise was so very, _very _careful with Luna Lovegood.

Every move, every touch, every small kiss he'd bestowed upon his girlfriend of four months had been calculated to assure she wouldn't be intimidated by him. The fact was, he was so much _bigger_ than her, towering over her diminutive frame, and thanks to an impressive Quidditch regime pre-Z-Day, he could easily bench three of her. Accidentally crushing or bruising her much smaller form was a continual worry whenever he touched her.

He was constantly concerned about how fragile she was emotionally as well. She was just so damned trusting and pure, and he didn't want to spoil that with his cynicism or sarcastic ways. He was used to dealing with women who knew how to fight dirty and how to handle themselves in bed, but Luna had no experience in that realm, as far as he could determine (at least, she didn't give off the vibe of being sexually aware). She was good to the core, without a cruel or deviant bone in her body.

That's why he'd fallen in love with her, and why he eased them into physical intimacy at a pace and with touches he thought wouldn't spook a virgin.

Some days, though, it truly killed him to go this slowly. It had taken them two months to become comfortable holding hands, to convince Luna that he liked it when she sat on his lap, and to hold her in his arms, and another two more months to move them into open-mouthed kissing – the most recent development. It was light, gentle kissing, but that was still better than nothing, right?

...Gah, if he had to take one more cold shower to ease his arousal, he was sure he'd throw himself into the Black Lake and be done with it!

He looked down at the erection tenting in his slacks now, and willed it down. "Come on," he growled at it and slid his hand down his trousers to readjust his package. Just _sitting_ next to Luna on the sofa had done this to him... and sent him scurrying into the unisex loo off the common room to try to calm down. It was pathetic, really, how much she excited him. He patted down his prick. "Lie still, will you? I'll take care of you later."

"Take care of what later?"

Blaise froze, his hand still down the front of his pants. Holy shit, of all the times for her to walk in on him!

"Uh, nothing, _cara mia_."

Quickly, he withdrew his hand and pulled the lapels of his dress shirt out of their tuck so they would cover the front of his slacks. They were horribly wrinkled, but what could he do? Anything was better than her seeing his lack of control.

Luna came along side him and looked at his reflection in the mirror, all wide-eyed and naive. "Do you mean your erection?"

Blaise nearly face-vaulted on the spot.

"You don't have to hide it from me, you know," she told him matter-of-factly. "I've seen it already. You have quite a handsome penis, Blaise."

The pressure in Blaise's skull was suddenly so great, he thought his eyes would pop from their sockets and bounce around on the floor. "Wh-what?!" he asked, his voice rising an octave, at least.

Luna gave him a childlike smile. "Before the zombies appeared and ruined everything, I would often go into the men's locker rooms after Quidditch games."

Blaise started hyperventilating. "You what?! But... I mean... I never saw you there!" he sputtered, flabbergasted.

The most astonishing thing happened then: Luna's lids lowered with sultry heat and her smile widened, promising all sorts of tempting, sinful delights. Her innocent demeanour disappeared in a blink, transforming her into a sexy Siren right before his eyes.

"You weren't meant to."

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

Blaise's cock went rock hard in his trousers and his heart tripled in speed. It took him two tries to find his voice again. "You mean to say you used a Disillusionment Charm to spy on the players when they were changing?"

"It wasn't a Charm. I stole Harry Potter's Invisibility Cloak to spy on players when they were changing. I wasn't interested in watching anyone but you, though." She leaned into him, staring him in the eye without an ounce of embarrassment or shame. "My favourite moments were when you had thought everyone had left and you would masturbate in the shower. You would cry out and throw your head back right as you climaxed."

All of the air left Blaise's lungs in a rush, causing little bursts of light to go off in front of his eyes. He slumped over the restroom's wash basin, trying to keep from fainting. "Oh, my God," he murmured, scandalized to his core. His sweet, innocent witch was really an impish voyeur in secret! Everything he'd believed about her had been a lie! She'd watched him in the...

He groaned with lust, the image in his head so vivid, he was ready to come in his pants.

He vaguely heard the water running, and then a cool, damp washrag was pressed to the back of his neck. Immediately, he felt a bit calmer, a little more in control. At least, he was able to breathe again.

"Are you quite all right?" With care, Luna used the rag to cool down his cheeks and brow. "Do you need to lie down, Blaise?"

"Tell me something," Blaise countered, staring at his dark hands as they gripped the edge of the sink, noting the difference between his skin and the pale marble beneath it, "are you..." For some stupid reason, he had trouble getting the question past his lips. "Have you..."

"Had sex?" she supplied, helpful as ever. "No, but I've seen enough to know what I want to do with you, whenever you decide to stop coddling me and make your move."

He glanced up and met her eye in the mirror's reflection again. Luna gazed back, passive as always, but with a hint of expectation, as if she'd been the one waiting for him to catch up. She was fearless in the face of what she was asking for, and in that moment, Blaise finally saw past the curtain of her childish mannerisms into the heart of the woman herself. What he saw utterly charmed him.

Something shifted between them in that moment. The nature of their relationship changed.

"I'm going to take you to my bed tonight," he warned her.

She smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that sometime before the end of the Zombie Apocalypse."

**~.~.~**

They pass by a distraught Pansy as they re-entered the main common area in Slytherin House, heading down into the men's dormitories. The dark-haired witch said nothing as she went by them in the opposite direction, but Blaise did note she looked rather unhappy.

Gah, no time to care about another woman - he was finally going to have Luna tonight!

They held hands all the way down through the twisting labyrinth, and he asked her twice if she was cold, for the temperature in the deep dungeon was several degrees less than above. Luna merely shook her head, her long, blonde hair swaying back and forth with the movement.

As they walked side-by-side, he marvelled over the girl who had opened his heart and had taught him to be gentle. Luna was that one in a million witch who saw the cosmos in every colour – a beautiful rarity that made the world a better place just for her passing through it. Yet, there was also a Ravenclaw's intelligence and keen eye lurking under that sweet exterior. A flawless blending of her traits was what made her so unique.

Recognising people's flaws was something Blaise had thought he'd had been expert at as a Slytherin (he _had_ been trained by his Black Widow mother to exploit people, after all), but Luna saw those same blemishes... and she considered them instead special characteristics of the individual. She _saw _you when she looked at you – the real you, buried deep inside.

She'd certainly seen him – _in flagrante_. The naughty minx! The idea of her spying on him wanking while showering was so hot he thought he'd burn up at the visual.

They approached the door to the bedroom he'd take for his own at long last, and he guided her inside, anxious for what would come next...

Thank Merlin he was a neat-freak. His bed was made, there was no clothing strewn about the room. Everything was in its rightful place. Luna seemed indifferent to all of it, but he still felt it was important that she knew that he cared for and cherished his things.

"It's a nice room," she commented, as if reading his mind. She let go of his hand and whipped out her wand, Transfiguring the bed from a single to a King with a whispered word and a wave. She then cast a Warming Charm on the room. "It's better now for our purposes, though."

Continually amazed by his delightful girl, Blaise chuckled. "You really think we're going to need a bed that big?"

She gazed up at him with big, blue eyes, and casually replied, "Of course."

**~.~.~**

He tried to be careful with her. He really did. Luna was having none of that, though. She was self-assured in bed, despite her innocence, knowing what she liked and wanted before he could even touch her. Her confidence certainly made things easier for him, as he explored at his leisure, and she guided him with whispers of, "softer" or "a little to the left, please".

If anyone was nervous, it was Blaise. He fumbled a few times as a result, especially when it came to removing his clothing; his hands had shaken from a mixture of eager anticipation and pure terror. It was her first time, and he wasn't a small man in his pants, either – not by any measure. He was going to hurt her. The thought nearly had him chickening out.

Luna wouldn't let him pull away, though, as she straddled him and took his cock in hand, guiding it to her entrance.

"Are you sure?" he asked her, gripping her hips to hold her in place, giving her the final out. He was panting, dripping wet, desperate to come, but he wanted her to be completely on-board with what they were about to do.

"Of course," she told him, giving him a small smile, her lips red and swollen from their kissing. "It's natural to want to give your virginity to the person you love."

She sank down upon him before he could even fully register what she'd just admitted. Her tight, beautiful body parted for him with a bit of resistance, but Luna didn't let that deter her. She marshalled past the pain (and he could see she _was _pained from the loss of her hymen), until she was fully seated upon him, and he was deep inside her to the hilt.

Gods, she felt divine! Her body was wet, her silken, warm muscles pulsing around him as they adjusted to being opened up. He felt such contentment in that still moment, as they waited together for her next move.

But she didn't move, except to pant through her pain, and occasionally to give a small moan. This worried Blaise. Reaching up, he brushed strands of her starlit-coloured hair from her face, so he could see her. "Love, talk to me. Are you all right?"

There was true agony in her gaze as she peeked through her long, golden lashes at him. "It's a bit more than I was expecting. Please give me a few moments."

His chest collapsing under the weight of remorse for her pain, Blaise let out a shuddering breath. "Take as long as you need, sweetheart."

He touched and stroked over her everywhere, intimately learning every curve and angle as she gradually relaxed and began wiggling back and forth on his lap. Every tiny movement felt so good, but thankfully, Blaise had learned a thing or two about patience when it came to sex, so he was able to hold back his natural urges to give her the time she needed to become comfortable.

When she finally began sliding up and then back down on him, Blaise nearly lost his mind. She was so tight, and his cock glistened with the colour of her gifted innocence. He thought he should offer to stop, to clean them both before going on, but Luna seemed to enjoy the sensations she was now experiencing, and he hadn't the heart to interrupt that. Besides, he rather enjoyed watching her small, perky breasts bounce up and down and her long hair swaying back and forth. He was enchanted by her expressions too, as she discovered the wonders of sex for the first time.

"You can move now," she commanded him after a while, bestowing upon him a lovely smile. "I want to feel your part, too."

Blaise chuckled at her commanding tone. Why had he ever thought her unable to hold her own? She was as feisty a woman as he enjoyed, and could certainly keep him on his toes with her unpredictable ways.

"Your pleasure is mine, love."

"I know," she stated with a grin, and bent down to kiss him.

Throughout the night, Blaise gave Luna everything she asked for and then some. When he finally released into her with a shout of her name that first time, she took him with a cry of pleasure at the same moment. The room was filled with such sounds all night long, between bouts of rest and despite his best intentions not to wear her out or leave her too sore come morning.

Years later, Blaise would look back on this night and realise that he'd lost his soul to Luna Lovegood there among the twisted sheets in his magically-enlarged bed, completely charmed by the loss of her innocence.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

First, Happy New Year to all! I hope you rung in 2014 in a fun and safe way!

Second, I apologise for the delay in updating any of my WIPs. I went through surgery in December and have spent time recovering and finishing up my Hawthorn & Vine fest piece for this year's fest. I'm at a place where I can begin updating again.

Third, please go submit some prompts for the DramioneLove ~Love Fest~ 2014 (a Draco x Hermione fest). You don't have to write or draw for the fest to submit a prompt, and you don't need a LiveJournal account, either (you can post your prompts anonymously). Prompt as much as your heart desires (prompt 1 or 50 different ideas, if you want). All ratings and genres welcome, so long as Dramione is the main ship. Go to DRAMIONELOVE dot LIVEJOURNAL dot COM and read the rules, then submit your prompts!

Finally, please review this chappie, if you would!


	3. Chapter 3: Pansy and Ginny

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**PART THREE: SHADOW AND FLAME**

**31 October, 1998**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

The Astronomy Tower afforded a lovely view and a calming solitude most days – which is why Pansy had dragged her bon-bon perfect bottom up the flights of endless stairs to the tower that morning after a night of restless sleep. She was badly in need of some cheering.

As she rested at the top, leaning against the metal railing, though, she wondered why she'd even bothered to make the trip up.

"How utterly disappointing," she murmured to the sparkling sun ascending in its arc overhead. Its cheery face highlighted a bright, iridescent sky that danced over a landscape teeming with life below. Where were the famed Scottish grey clouds of October to match her mood? Where were the howling Halloween winds that tended to blow across the Black Lake, the season's cold, sheeting rain, and the possible bite of frost this early in the morning? Where were the shadows and the darkened skies of approaching winter? She could really do with some of that.

This unexpected warm spell coupled with the happy, changing leaves in the valley–all flaming reds and oranges–and magnified by the excited chittering of the matching red squirrels that hopped from tree branch to tree branch and chased each other across the green grass had Pansy thinking and obsessing over a particular ginger-haired Gryffindor again – something she absolutely shouldn't do.

_It was just an experiment and meant absolutely nothing_, she told herself for the hundredth time...

...and for the hundredth time, she knew she was lying to herself.

"Bother," she sighed.

Backing away from the railing, she sauntered over to the small outcropping of stairs that led into the telescope room, and sat down with a heavy _'hmph'_ for a private sulk.

What had happened to her life? It had all been going so swimmingly just this last April. She'd been a week away from her engagement to Draco being announced in the papers, and she'd been fantasizing about the size of her wedding dress, about the size of the wedding guest list, and about the size of the diamonds on her wedding band. It had been a wonderful time, filled with so much attention, all paid to her.

Now, Draco was secretly shagging Theodore Nott (or, at the very least, snogging the daylights out of him), more than half her House had been eaten by undead monsters or had fled the country, and the rest of Pansy's grand plans were simply dust. No dress, no list, and worst of all, no diamonds.

It was all because the world outside the school's front gates had gone to hell in a hand basket, with zombies roaming the cities and countryside, and the Muggles threatening to blow-up the entire island with some ultimate weapon (according to Granger and Potter) unless the wizarding community did something to stop the plague that had ravaged Britain.

It meant her life was on-hold while the witches and wizards that called the island home were assigned by the Ministry into teams (strategically located around England and Scotland) to kill off the forty-or-so million shambling, disease-ridden Muggles without damaging the infrastructure.

"It's not fair." she groused.

In a quiet, shadowy corner of the tower, someone barked a sharp laugh. Pansy's head snapped up just in time to see Ginny Weasley step out of the chameleonic curtain of a Disillusionment Charm. Her long, fiery hair sparkled like phoenix feathers in the sunlight – all copper and melted gold with a hint of scarlet.

Pansy would kill for hair like that. Unfortunately, she had her mother's colouring – raven wing's black. There was no fire in her, only shadow.

"Life's not fair," Weasley declared. "You get used to it."

Pansy _tsk'd._ "How _do_ you do that?" she asked her assigned team Captain, giving Weasley a frown that could send the Giant Squid scurrying. "I've never gotten the hang of Disillusionment Charms."

Ginny shrugged, and sauntered over her to, her gait a natural, smooth roll that was filled with sexy confidence. "I'm shit at Glamour Charms. They're your specialty, I understand. Maybe it's the natural balance of things."

Pansy abruptly stood up, refusing to be lower than a Weasley, especially this one. She and Ginny had already had a close call last week, when their ill-conceived, spontaneous snog got a bit out of control (ending with Pansy having to employ a powerful Concealment Charm to cover up the chain of love bites left upon her throat). Something about the fiery redheaded witch made Pansy lose all common sense, and for that reason, she felt that being at the same level as the other woman's crotch was an invitation for trouble.

"Why are you here?" she asked, vexed at having her personal space invaded, especially by the one person she'd been hoping to escape for a little while. "This is my preferred meditation spot. I demand you go at once." She made a quick shooing motion towards the exit.

Ginny's answering smirk was damning to Pansy's nerves. "Make me," she said, coming to a stop when only inches separated them.

In a graceful move meant to cover-up her discomfort, Pansy stepped backwards and up onto the next stair, putting some space between them and meeting Weasley eye-to-eye (the witch had the same tall, athletic build as her brothers, only in a feminised form, and so stood several inches taller than Pansy's five feet, three inches).

"Are you spying on me, Weasley?" she demanded. "Have you no shame?"

Her Captain grinned. "You've only just noticed, Parkinson?"

Pansy gave the younger girl a baleful eye. Ginny was going to make her do something she'd regret, if she kept sassing her. Pansy had a serious weakness for defiant, arrogant girls with smart mouths. She'd once had a girl crush on Granger for just the same thing, back during their sixth year... "Fine, if you won't go, then I will." She waved a hand towards the too-cheerful, wild blue yonder just beyond the railing. "The weather is unbearable enough as it is. I don't need you adding to my bad mood."

Weasley, however, wouldn't be dismissed so easily. Before Pansy could make it to the bottom step, Ginny stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Pansy's waist, pulling her in nice and tight. Their breasts squished together.

Oooh, that felt nice!

"Nuh-uh, Parkinson. You and I have some something between us that's unfinished and needs closure," she stated, and leaned in to claim Pansy's lips for a wet, _delicious_ kiss.

Pansy's head spun as Ginny's tongue darted out to coax and play with hers. She'd been kissed before, loads of times by boys. Pansy had been a kissing champion during her House days. She'd never let things go farther than that, but when it came to the art of kissing, she'd learned it through hours of applied practise. As a result, she considered herself somewhat of an expert on the subject.

She'd never been kissed as Ginny Weasley was kissing her now. The witch kissed as she'd once played Quidditch and how she commanded their small team in the field: with a sexy, bold confidence that left no doubt as to the eventual outcome.

Well, this just wouldn't do. Sure, she'd wanted to lose her virginity sometime before the end of the Zombie Apocalypse, and Ginny seemed more than willing and able to make that happen, but really, the point was moot. The fact of the matter was she couldn't let herself get involved with anyone aside from the man she was duty-bound to marry...

...who was currently in a gay relationship with his best friend.

She git her back teeth, irritated by the entire situation.

She pulled her mouth from Weasley's with force. "How dare you!" She struggled to free her arms, which were pinned to her sides by Ginny's stronger hold. "You're delusional! Let me go this instant! There is absolutely _nothing_ going on between us but air."

"Liar, liar," Ginny admonished her with a teasing laugh. "There are all _sorts_ of things between us, Parkinson. You're just too stubborn to admit them."

She gave a lady-like snort in disbelief. "Name one. Go on, then. I dare you. You can't, can you?"

"You're right – I can't name _just _one, because the list is too long," Ginny joked, skimming her mouth across Pansy's cheek. "For example, there's desire and curiosity, and reckless need." She softly kissed over the thrumming pulse in Pansy's neck. "There's also shared passion, secrets, infatuation... and entirely too many clothes."

Oh, dear.

It seemed denying Ginny and keeping herself out of trouble was going to be harder than Pansy had initially thought. "You shouldn't assume-" she began, but her words stuck as Ginny's mouth latched onto her pulse with a bit of pressure. "That's not enough for us to be doing this," she tried instead, her eyes rolling back into her head at the pleasure Weasley evoked. "Pure-blood witches only get involved with pure-blood men."

Ginny's mouth paused and lifted from her throat. "Wrong gender, but right blood type. We're half-way there, so it's close enough. Besides, no one has to know. It can be our secret – again. Slytherins love secrets, or so I've heard."

"W-we might," Pansy hesitantly admitted, pressing her cheek to Ginny's. "Gryffindors aren't known for it, though."

Ginny chuckled, and it was a wicked sound. "You'd be surprised. I can keep all sorts of secrets."

"Like?" Pansy asked, a bit breathless, her interest piqued. For some reason, knowing Weasley was snake-like was an undeniable turn-on.

With a Slytherin's shrewd cunning, Ginny didn't answer. Instead, she dropped her head again, and went right back to sucking on the spot she'd temporarily quit, chuckling at the same time.

Circe's tits, the girl knew how to play! Pansy's knickers ran damp with her arousal.

"This is a mistake. We'll both regret it," she warned, feeling her will weakening. Her body felt melty, and tingly, and so, _so _warm in Ginny's arms.

Ginny hands slid downward until they cupped Pansy's bum over the pair of Muggle jeans she had been forced to incorporate into her wardrobe lately. "I promise you I won't regret an inch of licking your nipples and your pretty, pink cunt," the redhead whispered in her ear. "Has anyone ever done that to you?"

Temptation was typically a snake's game; Pansy had never pegged a lioness to understand its finer nuances, but Ginny was doing a damned good job convincing her of the impossible. Besides, Pansy was never one to easily deny herself something she wanted… and she'd never wanted anything as much as what Weasley was offering her right then.

Pansy's breath hitched in her chest as she nodded. "I'm no shy virgin."

Technically, she'd told the truth: she wasn't shy. Not in the least bit, in fact.

"Good."

**~.~.~**

A wave of Pansy's wand Transfigured one of the padded side benches into a larger, cushioned chaise. A Warming Bubble Charm assured the breeze blowing through the tower's open sides didn't chill her naked skin.

Ginny's long, auburn hair was a silken, fiery fan across Pansy's pale flesh, as her lover trailed a path down her throat and over her bared breasts. Pansy couldn't help but touch the thin, straight strands, so different from her own shadowy, thick mane.

"Godric, you're beautiful," Ginny murmured, as she dropped her head and took one beige nipple between her lips, suckling with light pressure. She dropped her hips at the same moment, and rubbed her curl-shrouded pussy against Pansy's bared lips. Their damp flesh kissed and stroked, even as Ginny's tongue and teeth teased.

"Oh," Pansy gasped, panting. She raised her hips a bit so they brushed together again. "Yes," she hissed with pleasure. "That's so good."

Ginny switched breasts, lashing her tongue around the neglected nipple until it, too, went tight and ached. As she bit and sucked and kissed, she rubbed their lower bodies together, up and back, mingling their juices. Their soft, tender clits met and massaged, stimulating each other.

Tiny electric shocks of pleasure shot through Pansy. With a cry, her body suddenly convulsed with a gentle, gratifying orgasm.

Weasley hummed with satisfaction. She lifted her head and kissed Pansy hard on the mouth, even as she lifted her hips away and her hand shot down between them to stroke over Pansy's moist slit. "You're very sensitive," Ginny whispered, bringing her wet finger up and rubbing Pansy's essence over her lips. "I like that."

"Me, too," Pansy admitted, panting, her body thrumming with joy.

Not even diamonds had ever made her feel this good.

**~.~.~**

Ginny's tongue was a naughty, talented thing. It lapped between Pansy's lower lips with perfect pressure, tickling the hypersensitive flesh, sampling every hidden corner. Her legs were splayed as wide as she could comfortable split them, and her hands had a death grip on Ginny's satiny, ginger hair as she ground her hips into her lover's face.

"Oh, yes, more," she begged, arching her back as another burst of fire shot through her thighs, making them tremble. "God, yes!"

Hard, suckling pressure over her clit replaced the sweet laving, as the desire between the two of them went wild and out of control once more. Ginny moaned as she dove in and ate her fill of Pansy's essence.

A finger parted her folds, thrusting deep into Pansy's opening. She cried out and moaned.

Ginny froze, and then snickered. "Liar, liar," she admonished. She raised her head from between Pansy's legs. "You _haven't _done this before."

Panting, on the verge of a second climax, Pansy growled. "I said I wasn't a _shy_ virgin. You don't see me blushing and hurrying to cover up, do you?"

Laughing, Ginny kissed Pansy's clit one more time before withdrawing her hands and her mouth, rising up onto her knees. "A clever play with words – I should have expected such a thing from a Slytherin. That's cheating, though, so no more getting your pussy licked as punishment for telling me a fib. In fact-" She crawled up Pansy's body, until her cunt was situated directly over Pansy's mouth. "-I think you need to properly apologise to me for leading me on." She lowered her hips until her crisp, wet hairs brushed over Pansy's lips. "Eat me and maybe I'll think about popping that cherry of yours properly."

At first, Pansy was daunted by the challenge… but then she looked up at Ginny's blushing, glistening flesh and felt a stirring of hunger in her belly so heavy that her anxiety was swept away. Grabbing hold of Ginny's hips, she opened her mouth and sucked the soft, pink labia into her mouth.

"Mmmm," they both moaned, as Pansy delved in for a second taste.

The taste was salty with a hint of sweet, and Ginny's smell was just the right intensity of musk to appeal to Pansy's senses. It was strong, vibrant, and powerful – gloriously feminine and sexy. She let her tongue explore, spearing inside and around the small entrance and wiggling it about, learning the delicious flavour of Ginny's cunt.

The sounds Ginny made were half the experience. It seemed Weasley really loved having her pussy eaten and fucked by Pansy's fingers and tongue. She came while sitting upright on her knees, pinching her nipples. Her come soaked Pansy's chin and lips.

Out of breath and clearly pleased, Ginny shimmied back down Pansy's body, pressing their damp cores together. "Do you want me to rid you of your virginity with my hand?" she asked, stroking over one of Pansy's nipples. "It'll hurt a bit. You'll bleed, but it'll be done. Then you can fuck whoever you want."

Pansy hesitated. She'd been told all her life to save her maidenhead for her husband…

It was a silly superstition, wasn't it – one's level of purity and overall worth based on an intact hymen. What was the big deal, really? Draco and Theo certainly weren't virgins (she assumed), and Pansy suspected that even the Lovegood bint had managed to lose her cherry to Blaise by now, after so many months of dating. Everyone else was doing it, too – Longbottom was banging both of the Patil twins, the Weasel King was shagging Brown, Daphne had given it up to Marcus Flint already, and Granger obviously wanted Potter. Really, where was the shame in giving her virginity to a person she was having legitimate feelings for? Besides, with the end of days happening right under their noses, and the loss of teammates on occasion out in the field, who was to say this wouldn't be her only chance to experience sex in a way she wanted?

"Okay," she agreed, "but on one condition."

Ginny gave her that same sly, naughty smirk that had started all of the trouble between them to begin with. "Mum says never to bargain with Slytherins, but to be your first… name your price."

"You teach me everything you know about sex, however long that takes."

Ginny seemed intrigued by the idea. "Deal." She sealed the bargain with a slippery, sweet kiss. "Now, spread your legs for me again. I want to make you come all over my face. Then, we'll make sure we do you right."

Pansy obeyed without hesitation and Ginny slid down her body to take back up where she'd left off earlier.

She came twice more under Ginny's expert touch, and then Pansy finally lost her virginity, and it _did_ hurt... but her fiery goddess was there to soothe the pain afterwards, touching and stroking and massaging the hurt away. They enjoyed each other all day long, until the late afternoon's shadows crept across the landscape outside, and the October wind howled the approach of a storm.

_**~FIN~**_

* * *

**Author's Final Notes:**

**This chapter was my first time ever writing Femmeslash, as well as Pansy-Ginny as a couple. Hope you enjoyed it!**

******And we come to the end of this three-part tale. I have no plans to continue it at this time. I think it's a rather complete story as-is. Please let me know your thoughts about it in a review!**


End file.
